How To Tell a Kid They're Adopted
by ErikaaDiLante
Summary: Two babies are left on Gibbs's front door. Who's kids are they? And what will happen throughout their childhood? Will they ever meet their biological parents? Jibbs, Tiva, possible McAbby
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Tiva fic! I know, the intro's short, but I'll be updating really shortly (I hope) Just something to get you started. Please review!**

**xo-Erika-xo**

* * *

Prologue

It started out as a normal night for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was at home, working on his boat and thinking about the latest case. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Gibbs sighed and jogged up the stairs to his front door. He was expecting to see Jenny, or at least someone he knew, but all he saw was the night view of his driveway. He was about to go back inside when he looked down. Laying on his doorstep were two babies. There was a note lying next to them.

_Special Agent Gibbs,_

_You know the parents. Name them what you wish._

Gibbs looked down at the two sleeping children. He wondered if the parents knew they were gone. He picked them up and brought them into the house. He unwrapped them from the blankets they were in. One was a girl with dark brown, almost black, curly hair. The boy had light brown hair. Even before he saw the girl open her bright green eyes, he knew who's children they were. This was bad, very bad.

* * *

**Like I said, very short, but I promise the next update should be tomorrow at the _latest_. I'm hoping to update later tonight though. Maybe if you guys review it'll make me write faster...By the way, any guesses on who's kids they are?**

**xo-Erika-xo**


	2. Good Old DNA

**Hey! Sorry I couldn't update last night. My mom was being...well, my mom. Anyway, I'm back. I don't own any of these characters except for Tristan and Skyler...and the plot, but that's not really a character. Anyway, we find out who the biological parents are at the end of this chapter (DON'T YOU DARE SCROLL DOWN)**

* * *

Fourteen years later

"Gemini, get down here," Jenny called the two kids down for breakfast. She heard feet thumping on the stairs.

"Gemini," Gibbs asked before they got to the kitchen. Jenny shrugged.

"It's some name they came up with. Since they're twins and all." Gibbs smiled. Suddenly, a girl with dark hair and bright green eyes came walking into the room. Gibbs bent down and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Where's your brother?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Who knows? You know him, he's always late for everything." Gibbs smiled. _Just like his Dad._ Jenny placed a plate of food in front of her daughter. She and Gibbs had been married for two years. The kids both loved her, and took to her very quickly. She found out they were two of the brightest kids she had ever known. Suddenly, a boy with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes came walking into the room.

"Nice of you to join us Tristan," Gibbs exclaimed, patting his son on the back. Tristan laughed. He was wearing an NCIS cap.

"Ready to bring me and Skyler into work with you today?" Gibbs smirked. Tristan and Skyler had been bugging him to bring them into work with him. At first, Gibbs hadn't wanted to risk Tony and Ziva finding out who the kids' biological parents were, but after Jenny and both the kids nagging him for years, he finally gave in.

"Yup. If you're ready to have to actually work." He looked at both of his children.

"Fine with me," Skyler said, "Tristan on the other hand..."

"Hey! You know what?"

"Ok you two," Jenny said smiling, "I think it's time you left."

"But I haven't even eaten yet," Tristan exclaimed. Skyler got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"What about you Jen," Gibbs asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. Jenny giggled.

"The perks of being Director, Agent Gibbs. I can come into work whenever I want." Gibbs smiled and kissed Jenny lightly on the lips.

"Come on you two, let's go." Skyler grabbed her stuff and followed her Dad. Tristan grabbed a granola bar and followed suit.

When Gibbs got to NCIS, Ziva was already there. She looked up with a confused expression on her face when she saw Skyler and Tristan. Gibbs pulled a file out of his desk.

"Ziva, copy this file please." Ziva looked it over.

"This is the file for the case we're working on."

"Yes, now go." He walked to the elevator.

"Where do you think he's going," Ziva asked the kids. They looked at each other.

"Coffee." Skyler grabbed the file from Ziva.

"I'll copy this." Ziva looked shocked. Tristan sat down on top of Ziva's desk.

"She does that a lot."

"H...how old are you?"

"Fourteen. And before you ask, yes, we're twins." That was when Gibbs came back with his coffee.

"That was fast," Tristan said, laughing slightly. Gibbs placed a coffee in front of Ziva and gave Tristan another container.

"Uh...Dad? I don't drink coffee."

"It's not coffee." Tristan took the cap off and smelled it. He smiled.

"White hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon. Yum!"

"Wait," Ziva said, "Did he just call you Dad?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yup. This is my son, Tristan Gibbs. The girl over at the copy machine is..." Gibbs trailed off when he saw Skyler was gone.

"Tristan, where'd you sister go?" Tristan shrugged.

"Probably down to Abby's." He pointed to Tony's desk. Two copies of the file were sitting beside Tony's computer. Gibbs breathed a smile of relief.

Abby was sitting at her computer, running a test. All of a sudden, two hands covered her eyes and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?" Abby whirled around.

"Skyler! Oh my God what are you doing here?"

"Dad agreed to bring me and Tris into work with him today." Abby smiled.

"You guys have been working on him to let you do that for how long now?"

"Pretty much our whole lives." Abby hugged Skyler.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"DNA testing," Skyler said, looking at what Abby was running. Abby jumped and turned the monitor's of her computer off.

"Uhhh...it's nothing." Skyler just stared at Abby. She had the Gibbs stare nailed. Abby sighed.

"It's for you guys. Your Mom called and asked me to run your DNA to see who your biological parents are."

"Dad never told her?"

"No. Do you know?"

"No. He never told anyone. He never even talked about our biological parents when we were around." Abby turned to her computer, which were displaying the results, and hit print. Once it was done, she took the paper and gave it to Skyler. Skyler's eyes widened when she saw the results.

"No. He would have told us. He would have...they can't have been on his team the whole time. Abby, this has to be wrong!" Tears were welling up in Skyler's eyes, and she didn't cry easily. Abby sighed.

"I kinda wish it were. But they're good people, I promise." Skyler still couldn't believe what the piece of paper was telling her.

_Father: Anthony DiNozzo_

_Mother: Ziva David_

* * *

**By the way, I decided Tony's eyes are green (kinda obvious now isn't it?). Please review!**


	3. Wanted!

**I'm baack! Enjoy this chapter! And thank you for all the reviews so far! I've gotten such a great response to this fic! I still only own Skyler, Tristan, and the plot!**

* * *

Skyler was still staring at the piece of paper when Gibbs came down to the lab.

"Hey Abs! Skyler, I was hoping you would be...What's wrong?" Skyler just glared at Gibbs and stalked to the elevator.

"Abby," Gibbs demanded.

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"What's wrong with her?" Abby sighed.

"Jenny had me run DNA testing to see who the kids' biological parents were, and she saw the results." Gibbs swore.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but she's the Director and..."

"It's ok Abby." Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and then left.

Tristan smiled when he saw Skyler coming towards the squad room. His smile quickly faded when he saw how angry she was.

"Woah, Sky, who pissed you off?"

"Dad did! They've been so close the entire time and he's never told us!"

"What?"

"Our parents Tris, our biological parents!" She shoved the piece of paper containing the DNA results under Tristan's nose. As he read, his eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" He couldn't help but look up at Ziva. Tony, with his perfect timing, decided to walk in at that moment. He put his stuff down on his desk and was about to say something to Ziva when he saw the file on his desk.

"Hey! What's this?"

"That's mine," Skyler said, grabbing the file from Tony so quickly it gave him a small paper cut.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Suck it up," Skyler snapped back.

"Sky," Tristan said warningly.

"Don't 'Sky' me! I'm allowed to be a little pissed off if I want to." She waved the DNA results in front of Tristan's face. Tristan sighed.

"Can you please, please try to be a little mature?"

"Me? I'm not the one who..."

"Gemini, with me," Gibbs said, walking back into the room. Skyler growled softly and followed Gibbs into the elevator

"Who are they," Tony asked Ziva. Ziva stared after them. _There's something about that girl, _she thought._ She acts kind of like..._

"You know," Tony said cradling his wounded hand, "that girl scarily reminds me of you in a way." Ziva smiled.

Once Gibbs and the twins were in the elevator, he flipped the emergency switch. The moment he did Skyler whirled around to look at him.

"How could you not tell us? All of our life we've just wanted to meet our biological parents, and you've known who they are the whole time! And they're so close, and you won't even let us know them!"

"I'm letting you know them now, aren't I?"

"Not as parents! I mean, you and Mom will always be our parents, but don't Ziva and Tony deserve to know?" Tristan laughed sadly.

"Why would they want to know? They're the ones who abandoned us! They just dumped us on Dad's doorstep and never turned back!"

"Hey," Gibbs barked, "your parents did not desert you, and I'm sorry Sky, but I just couldn't tak the risk of telling anyone who you were. Especially Ziva." Skyler looked confused.

"Why?" Gibbs sighed. _I'm going to have to tell them someday, it might as well be now._

"Because Sky. I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"What would happen to us?" Gibbs sighed again.

"Your grandfather, Ziva's father, is the Deputy Director of Mossad."

"So," Tristan shrugged, "we already knew that. You told us when Skyler wanted to join Mossad." Skyler nodded. Gibbs ran a hand over his face.

"He wants you dead."

* * *

**Oh no! Why do I always end up making Deputy Director David a bad guy? I should write a fic where he's good. Maybe after Unexpected Introductions (another fic of mine) is done I'll work on that. Anyway, please review!**


	4. Take Them With You

**I'm back from vacation early (good for all you fanfiction readers right?)! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review!**

* * *

Skyler just stood there, unable to move. _My own grandfather wants me dead?_

"What did we do wrong," she asked Gibbs. Gibbs looked at his daughter, tenderness showing in his eyes.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong. The Deputy Director does not want to acknowledge the fact that his daughter had children with someone out of wedlock who wasn't Jewish." Tristan looked just as shocked as his sister, if not more.

"So you're telling me that we're on Mossad's wanted list because Tony's not Jewish." Gibbs nodded.

"Our grandfather's an asshole," Skyler stated with her arms crossed.

"You can say that again," Tristan said. Gibbs smiled. _It's nice to see them working together again. For a minute there I was starting to think this could cause a huge argument between them._ He then flipped the emergency switch and they rode back up to the squad room.

Tony was leaning over Ziva's desk when Gibbs and the twins walked back into the squad room.

"DiNozzo, David, I want you to take the rest of the day off." Tony and Ziva looked surprised and started to pack their things.

"Take these two with you. Bring them to my house by 23:00." Ziva and Tony both looked confused. The twins looked at their father gratefully as they grabbed their things. As the four stepped into the elevator, Skyler looked at Ziva and Tony.

"I'm Skyler Gibbs." Tony jumped about a foot in the air.

"Gibbs?" Skyler smiled.

"Yeah. And before you ask, he's my Dad." Tony looked at Ziva, who was smirking at Tony's reaction.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah she did," Tristan said, "Tristan Gibbs." Father and son shook hands.

"Nice firm grip," Tony said, "good thing for a guy to have."

"You don't know how much that means to me," Tristan said. Skyler snorted and coughed. The word 'sap' was distinguishable, although hidden by the "cough".

"So you're twins," Ziva asked.

"Yup."

"You don't look like him...or the Director." Skyler breathed deeply. Tristan nudged her gently, letting her know he understood.

"We're adopted."

"Oh! So you're not really twins!"

"No we are...someone left us on Dad's doorstep when we were babies. We've lived with him ever since."

"How old are you?" Tony asked the same question Ziva had earlier.

"Fourteen." Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"What?" Tristan grew excited. _Maybe they'll give us their side of the story. Do they know it's us? Do they know we're their kids?_ Ziva shook her head.

"Nothing." Skyler put her hand on Ziva's. It was a gentle gesture. One that Tristan didn't know his sister was capable of.

"Please tell us. We can keep a secret."

"Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person, there is no third best," Ziva quoted. Skyler and Tristan looked at each other.

"We really only count as one person," Tristan said.

"And we're pretty sure Tony already knows," Skyler finished. Ziva sighed and looked at Tony, who nodded.

"Well, about fourteen years ago, Tony and I were dating..."

* * *

**Had to stop there cause the next chapter's a story. Update should be fairly soon. Review!**


	5. The Story

**Hey guys, I told you the next update would be soon! (I always keep my promises) Here's the story of Tony and Ziva's kids from their perspective. Both of them are telling the story, so it's from both their perspectives. Enjoy, and as always, review!**

* * *

Flashback to fifteen years ago

_Ziva was laying on the couch, listening to her iPod with the volume up as high as it would go. Suddenly, she saw the doorknob on her apartment door turn. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Tony. She had taught him how to pick locks awhile ago, she just hadn't thought he'd use it on her own apartment._

_"Hey Ziva, are you ok?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"I was knocking, you didn't answer the door."_

_"Oh, I was listening to my iPod, I couldn't hear you." Tony nodded._

_"Are you ok Tony?" He jerked his head up. It was clear to Ziva that he was nervous._

_"Uh...look...Ziva?" Tony saw Ziva was looking at him expectantly. He sighed._

_"I don't exactly know how to say this...but...I think...no...I know..."_

_"Just spit it out Tony, it's just me you're talking to!" This set Tony off._

_"That's the whole point! Every time I look at you I can't help but smile, every time you laugh I can't help but laugh with you, and...every time you look at me with that cute little confused look like you are now, I just want to kiss you." Tony brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. When she didn't bite his head off, he touched his forehead to hers._

_"I love you Ziva." He softly pressed his lips to hers, testing the territory. When they parted, Tony looked at Ziva, now growing uncomfortable. She had let him touch her, but she hadn't said anything._

_"Ziva, can you say something?"_

_"I...I love you too." They kissed again, this time more passionately. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as he pulled her closer to him. It wasn't long before Ziva was undoing the buttons on Tony's shirt. They broke off the kiss for a second._

_"Tony...I think we should move this to the bedroom."_

_"Mmm," Tony murmured, kissing her again, "I think you're right." He picked up Ziva and carried her into the bedroom._

_"I love you," Ziva said as Tony closed the door._

About one week later

_Ziva sat in the bathroom, shaking her head._

_"This can't be possible," she kept repeating to herself, even though she knew that wouldn't change anything. She stared at the pregnancy test again._

_"This can't be possible," she said again. That was when she heard her apartment door open._

_"Ziva," Tony called. She threw the pregnancy test in the trash, making sure she hid it under an old magazine. She smiled when she saw Tony bending over the cooking pasta sauce. He beamed when he saw her standing behind him._

_"Hey gorgeous," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips._

_"Hey. I see you already like the pasta." Tony smiled again._

_"All right, you got me." Ziva sighed, she hated to wreck his good mood. She served the pasta and placed it on the table. The couple sat across from each other. Ziva sighed again._

_"Are you ok babe," Tony asked, "you've been doing that a lot today."_

_"Look, Tony? I need to talk to you." Tony's face fell, he looked confused._

_"Ok..."_

_"You know that night. The first time we..."_

_"Yeah. What...Oh my God. You're pregnant aren't you?" Ziva nodded, a tear escaping her eye. Tony looked at Ziva and took her hand._

_"What are you going to do?" Ziva took a shaky breath._

_"I'm going to have the baby." Tony smiled and kissed her._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

About nine months later

_"He is not Jewish, Ziva."_

_"I know, father, but I love him!" Tony listened to the same argument Ziva and her father had been having for the past two days. He sat against the wall outside Ziva's room in the maternity wing. He felt numb. Images flashed through his head. Images of Ziva, cradling a baby, two babies. That was the way it should have been. Those images turned to Ziva crying, mourning the loss of her children. That was the way it was._

* * *

**Review my happy little hampsters! I will be very glad! Anyway, I'll try and update soon, but we're doing weird renovations with our house so things could get a little weird.**


	6. Benouit's Back

**New chapter time! I really appreciate all the reviews! They make me feel special :D. Anyway, still only own Sky, Tris, and the plot.**

* * *

When Tony and Ziva finished their story, Skyler and Tristan were staring at their parents, wide eyed.

"What," Tony said, looking at the kids. Tristan noticed that his sister was digging her fingernails into her palm.

"How'd you loose the kids," Skyler asked quietly." Tristan also noticed she was shaking.

"Complications in childbirth," Ziva answered. There was a long awkward silence.

"So, kiddies, where are we going to go," Tony asked. Tristan turned to Tony, smiling the same way Tony had a thousand times.

"The Israeli Embassy." Ziva and Skyler snapped their heads to look at Tristan.

"Why," mother and daughter asked at the same time. Tristan turned to his sister, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Come on Sky, this is the perfect opportunity to talk to good ol' grandad."

"Uh...Tristan, in case you've forgotten, he wants us dead," she pronounced the last word very clearly, "he'd probably be like 'what the hell are you talking about' and send the metsada after us. Or, he could tell Ziva we were wanted by the State of Israel and then she'd kill us herself. Wouldn't that be ironic? I mean, after all we've been dead to her since we were born, why should it be any different now?" Skyler's shaking got worse. The tears were threatening to spill from her eyes even though Tristan could tell she was trying to hold them back. By that time, they had arrived at Tony's car.

"So...uh. Do you really wanna go to the Embassy or do you just want to go back to my place," Tony asked, "I've got some pretty good movies there if you're interested." Tristan and his sister were locked in a staring contest, but Tristan managed to answer.

"Your place sounds good." The siblings stopped staring at each other and got in the car.

"So uh...what was that whole rant Skyler had before," Ziva asked, looking at Tristan, "why would we want, correction, why would we dare to kill you guys?"

"Because your father's a bastard," Skyler said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Ziva's eyes narrowed. Tristan pinched his sister.

"Ow!"

"That was uncalled for."

"It's true!"

"Shut up," Tristan spat at his sister, "what is with you today?" Skyler sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a bad day." Skyler then turned to Ziva.

"It was nothing. I'm just tired." Ziva knew better than that, but she decided to let it slide. After all, lots of people knew her father and the majority of them hated him.

"So uh...what happened between you two? You don't seem like you're still together." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. Tony placed his free hand (The one that wasn't holding the steering wheel) on Ziva's.

"That's because we can't risk your dad finding out about us. In case you haven't noticed, he has rules."

"Tell me about it," Skyler said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait," Tristan said, "you're still together." Tony and Ziva both nodded. Tony smiled and looked at Ziva.

"We may have lost out first kids, but we've gotten our second shot at family."

"What are you talking about?"

"About sixteen years ago I was on an undercover operation with a woman named Jeanne Benouit. Her father was an arms dealer. Apparently I got her pregnant. He daughter is now living with Ziva and I." Skyler gulped and stared at her parents.

"What's her name?"

"Heather. Heather Benouit." Skyler's nails were digging into her palms again, this time so hard it actually drew blood. Ziva noticed her bleeding.

"Skyler! We have to get you back so we can bandage you up!"

"Ok," Skyler said sweetly, right before she opened the door and jumped out of the moving car.

* * *

**Oh no! Another Benouit? And now Skyler's jumped out of a moving car? What have I done? I have chapter seven written. If you're nice to me and get me to 50 reviews (it's like 8 more, not that hard), I'll post it. **


	7. Challenge and Determination

**Ok, warning here, this chapter goes kinda fast, and Skyler has a couple flashbacks. Please review!**

* * *

"Skyler," Ziva screamed. Skyler hit the ground hard, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe it. Not only were her parents living with her worst enemy instead of her, but that same enemy was her half sister.

_Flashback_

_"Out of my way, loser," Heather said as she shoved Skyler into a nearby locker. Skyler frowned at Heather's back as she walked away._

_"Kalba," she muttered under her breath. Heather whirled around._

_"What did you say, loser?"_

_"I said I have a name."_

_"Oh yeah," Heather said, faking innocence, "what is it again?"_

_"Skyler." Heather laughed._

_"Who the hell names their kid Skyler?"_

_"Someone who hates their daughter," Heather's friend Katie said with a smirk. Heather turned to Katie and whispered loudly (loud enough so that Skyler could her it) in her ear._

_"Didn't you hear? She doesn't have parents. Her parents left her at an orphanage but no one wanted her, so they kicked her out and some hobo picked her up off the streets..."_

Tony slammed on the breaks when Skyler jumped out. Ziva screamed the young girls name, but Skyler didn't respond. Tony turned to Tristan, who was sitting in the back with a lost expression on his face.

"Tristan I um..."

"Got a phone," the boy interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Got a phone," Tristan repeated, louder this time. Ziva took her cell phone out of her pocket and gave it to Tristan. Tristan dialed a familiar number.

"I'm sorry, but you have reached the phone of someone who has not set up their voice mail box. Please try again later." Tristan slammed the phone shut.

"Dammit Dad! I thought we taught you how to use that thing!"

"Huh?" Ignoring Tony, Tristan dialed another number.

"Forensic Specialist Abby Scuito how may I..."

"Abby is Dad there?"

"Uh...he's out getting coffee why?" Abby had known the Gibbs twins for a long time. She used to babysit them when Gibbs and Jenny needed to get out of the house or go on long missions. She knew something was bothering Tristan, and that usually meant something was wrong with Skyler. Tristan sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Skyler she...Heather Benouit is living with Tony and Ziva..."

"Oh my God! Is Skyler ok?"

"I...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Let me talk to her."

"I...I can't."

"What do you mean? Give the phone to..."

"She jumped out of the car...while it was moving."

"Oh my God! Where are you?"

"Pulled over in the breakdown lane of the freeway, near the random ice cream place we stopped at last year." Tristan could hear a car starting.

"Abby, I'd check the Hideout. If I know Skyler, she probably went there."

"You guys go do that, I'll go tell your Dad."

"Ok." Tristan hung up and handed the phone back to Ziva.

"Thanks." Tristan opened the door to get out of the car. Tony and Ziva followed shortly after.

"No, you guys stay here."

"Tristan, your Dad will kill us if we let both of you out of our sight. I'll probably already get head slapped for what Skyler did," Tony said.

"We are coming with you," Ziva added. Tristan sighed, turned around and started walking. About ten minutes later, they three arrived at a short wooden fence. The fence had no gate, so Tristan jumped over it. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and followed suit.

"Tristan where are we..." Tristan put a hand up. The three people heard sniffling. Tristan brushed some branches of a willow tree aside to reveal a cliff edge looking down on a river.

"Sky?" The sniffling continued. Tristan saw his sister sitting Indian style near the very end of the cliff.

"Skyler," Ziva said, "are you ok?" Skyler didn't answer. She looked lost. Tristan could only guess what she was remembering.

_Flashback_

_"Hey loser!"_

_"Leave me alone Heather." Heather ignored Skyler's comment and forced Skyler to turn around._

_"You look at me when I'm talking to you."_

_"Who are you, my mom?"_

_"What Mom," Katie asked._

_"Yeah, Loser! You don't have a Mom! She dumped you on the orphanage steps, remember?"_

_"My Mom did nothing of the sort." Heather laughed._

_"Right, she just left you to be picked up by a hobo."_

_"My Dad is not a hobo!"_

_"Your Dad? Oh you mean that Navy guy. My Dad's in the Navy too. He'd kick your Daddy's ass."_

_"I don't think so," Tristan said, coming up behind the fighting girls._

_"Stay out of this henchman," Heather spat, using her nickname for Tristan, "this doesn't concern you."_

_"You're bad mouthing my family, of course it concerns me." Heather smirked and looked at Skyler. She turned to Tristan and punched him in the nose. Tristan fell to the ground, screaming. Heather turned back to Skyler._

_"That's what happens what you mess with me, sweetie. Remember that."_

"Sky..." Tristan started.

"I'm not going back with them. Why did Dad send us with them?"

"You know why..."

"You know what, I don't even care anymore! It's obvious they don't care about us Tris!"

"Who us," Tony said, "you're our boss's kids! Of course we care about you!"

"But that's all we'll ever be to you, your _boss's_ kids."

"What else would you be to us? Friends? I thought that went without..." Ziva gave Tony a look that clearly said 'shut up'. Ziva took Skyler's hand and helped her stand up.

"I'm glad I met you Skyler. You're a very nice girl, and I would hate to see anything cause you pain. Now let's go back to our house so we can get you cleaned up." Tristan looked at Skyler.

"We don't have any other choice Sky, we can't just run away from this, they're our family." Tony looked at Tristan.

"Who, us?" All of a sudden, footsteps could be heard. Soon, Abby's face was visible. Skyler relaxed when she saw her old friend. Abby pushed everyone else out of the way and gave the younger girl a hug.

"Sky...what can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Skyler mumbled, "I have to go back to Tony and Ziva's house." Abby sighed. She knew how hard that would be for the twins, especially Skyler.

"Sky are you sure..."

"Yeah. Tristan's right, we can't just run away from this. This is something I have to do." She turned to Ziva and Tony with a new determination showing in her eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Next chapter we actually meet Heather, and we have a little confrontation. Skyler wants you to review.**


	8. Discovery

**Another kinda confusing chapter. If I messed up on the Italian, could someone please let me know? Thanks!**

* * *

"Are you guys hungry," Tony asked once they were driving towards his house again, "Ziva's a great cook." Ziva smiled.

"I'm not hungry," Skyler said. She had been staring out the window for the whole car ride. Tristan turned to Tony.

"I'm starving." They pulled up outside Tony's house. Skyler took a deep breath. Tristan looked at her and nodded, as if to say 'it's gonna be ok'. Tony unlocked the door and went in. Skyler and Tristan ran in and hid in the closest spot they could find.

"Heather! We're home! Where'd Skyler and Tristan go?" Ziva shrugged. Heather bounded down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" She gave her dad and Ziva a hug.

"Heather Benouit hugging people," Skyler whispered to Tristan, "now I have really seen everything. Tristan put his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How was work, Dad?"

"Good. We met our Boss's kids. I didn't even know he had kids."

"Are they nice? I'd love to have some friends to hang out with." Skyler and Tristan looked at each other. Tristan mouthed 'wow'.

"Yeah, they are really nice. They're twins, a boy and a girl. The girl jumped out of our car on the way here."

"While it was moving?" Heather seemed almost impressed.

"Yeah."

"Wow. So, when am I going to get to meet them?"

"Um, actually, they came home with us. Our boss wanted us to take care of them." Heather's face lit up.

"Well where are they?" Ziva and Tony both shrugged.

"They both ran in here as soon as we opened the...there they are!" Skyler and Tristan had come out of hiding. Heather turned around, eager to meet the new kids. As soon as she saw them, her face fell.

"You," she screamed.

"Nice to see you too, Heather," Skyler said with her arms crossed. Heather turned to her father.

"Daddy, you have to get her out of here now! She's...a threat to humanity!" Skyler snorted.

"A threat to your throne you mean."

"Daddy," Heather repeated. Tony just looked between Heather and Skyler, obviously very confused.

"You know her Heather," Ziva asked.

"Yes she's...she's the one that's been bullying me at school!" Skyler's mouth dropped. Tony immediately grew very angry.

"Gibbs's kids or not, no one treats my daughter the way you did! I want both of you out of my house now!" Skyler and Tristan stared at Tony.

"Now," Tony repeated through gritted teeth.

"I didn't bully anyone," Skyler explained.

"My daughter isn't a liar," Tony responded, "now don't make me ask you to get out again." When the twins still didn't move, Ziva drew her knife. Tristan grabbed Skyler's hand, but the two wouldn't move. Tristan looked at Heather. Being less proud than his sister, his eyes were begging her for help. Skyler jerked her hand away from Tristan's.

"Why are you doing this Heather? What did we ever do to you? Ever since we started at Preston High you haven't given us a break." Ziva tightened her grip on the knife and move towards Skyler.

"What are you talking about, my daughter would never hurt anyone." Skyler stopped staring at Heather and looked at Ziva.

"You...your daughter?"

"Ziva's like a mother to me," Heather explained, "since my biological mother left and all." Skyler grew furious.

"She may be _like_ a mother to you, but she isn't actually your mother." Skyler was trying to read Heather. Something told her she knew Tony and Ziva were her biological parents.

"I am not _your _mother either," Ziva spat, "now get out of the house or I _will_ kill you." The twins noticed Heather's features soften.

"Uh...Dad?" But it was too late. Skyler was already walking out of the house.

"Hey Heather," she called back, one tear rolling down her face, "yours may have left, but at least she never threatened to kill you." And with that, she was gone. Tony turned to Tristan.

"What the hell was that about?" Tristan sighed. The DNA results were still in his pocket from earlier today.

"We found out who I biological parents were earlier today. It's made Skyler really edgy."

"Tristan I'm so...so sorry," Heather said.

"Why are you apologizing honey," Ziva asked, "Skyler's the bully." Heather looked down, playing with the strings on her sweatshirt.

"Actually, it's the other way around." Both Tony and Ziva turned to look at Heather.

"What?"

"I...I bullied her. I...that was before I knew," Heather was close to tears.

"é giusto, sorella," Tristan said, "You didn't know, you couldn't have known. We only found out ourselves today." That's when Heather started crying. Tristan pulled her into a hug. Tony and Ziva were staring at Tristan.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her it was ok."

"Did you call her...your sister?"

"I told you," Tristan said as he let go of Heather, "we found out who our biological parents were today." Then, he too walked out of the house.

* * *

**So now Ziva and Tony know (kinda). Next chapter: Heather's not as mean as we thought. Please review! It'll make Skyler feel better.**


	9. Rest for the Weary

**Hey guys! Try not to be so hard on Heather, she's not really that bad a person! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated for a while, my laptop died and my charger was broken soooo...sorry.**

* * *

As soon as Tristan was out the door, Tony and Ziva turned to Heather.

"You lied to me...to us," Tony said. Heather nodded.

"I was just mad cause Mom left, and I saw a kid who didn't have _any_ parents at all, and I guess I just needed an outlet for my anger. That was before I found out Skyler was my sister."

"What do you mean?" Heather looked at Tony like he asked the dumbest question in history.

"You wonder why Skyler and Tristan look so much like you and Ziva? I'm not dumb, I know you guys have been dating for like a million years." Ziva shook her head.

"They can't be ours. We lost our twins at birth." Heather looked down, tears in her eyes.

"Dad...there was something Mom told me before she brought me to you..."

"What?" Heather sighed.

"You better sit down for this...both of you." Ziva and Tony obliged.

"I'll be back," Heather said, "I need to get something." Tony nodded. When she left the room, he turned to Ziva.

"I'm so confused," she said. Tony took her hand.

"Me too." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before Heather re-entered the room. She was holding a box. She took out a bunch of papers and laid them out before Tony and Ziva. Tony picked one up and looked at it.

"What is this?"

"Letters. Between Mom and a man named Amos Kann." Ziva gasped.

"Relax," Heather said, "I know Amos was your first Mossad partner. But, Amos wasn't who my mother was really talking to." Ziva and Tony looked confused.

"Who was she talking to?" Heather looked Ziva in the eyes.

"Your father. He wanted the twins gone because Tony wasn't Jewish, and Mom wanted revenge."

"Your mother told you all this," Tony asked, surprised. He knew Jeanne was mad at him, but he hadn't thought she would try and get revenge. Heather nodded.

"You didn't tell us," Ziva said while standing up. Tony took a deep breath. He hadn't seen her so angry in a long time. Heather shrank back, obviously afraid.

"I...I'm sorry. Mom swore me to secrecy. I didn't even know if they were still alive. I swear! I only found out it was Skyler and Tristan a few days ago!" Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her bck to the couch. Heather got up.

"I think you two need time...a lot of it. I'll be in my room when you get back."

"Back from what," Tony asked, but she was already gone. As soon as Heather left the room, Ziva buried her face in Tony's shirt and cried.

"Why would he do that Tony? To me? To the twins? His own grandchildren? I know you aren't Jewish but...I just never thought he took any of it that seriously!" Tony put his arms around Ziva.

"I don't know Zee, I just don't know." After a few minutes, the crying subsided, and she released her death grip on Tony's shirt, leaning back into the couch.

"And now we've messed everything up," she stated sadly. Tony stood up.

"Then we make things right."

"What?"

"We make things right. We need to go apologize, tell Tristan and Skyler we love them, and that Heather told us everything." Ziva nodded and took Tony's hand.

"All right, let's go."

Skyler slammed the door when she got back home. She stormed into the kitchen and screamed at Gibbs on the way to her bedroom.

"Please never bring me to work with you again! This has been the worst day of my entire life!" Jenny sighed and addressed Tristan when he walked calmly but sadly into the room.

"What happened?"

"Well, Heather Benouit is living with Tony and Ziva, but you already knew that." He looked at Jenny and Gibbs accusingly. Jenny just nodded slowly.

"And she told them that Sky had been bullying her in school."

"And they believed her," Gibbs asked, furious. Tristan nodded.

"Ziva kinda...threatened to kill us if we didn't get out of the apartment." Gibbs's hands clenched into fists. He grabbed his coat and was halfway out the door before Jenny asked him where he was going.

"To slap those two into hell," he said loudly. The hurt was clear in his eyes. He knew Heather was Tony's daughter, but he thought Tony and Ziva...especially Ziva, would trust him more than to raise his kid as a bully. Skyler and Tristan always treated everyone with respect (unless someone was bothering them. Skyler did have a lot of Ziva in her). Jenny sighed as she watched her husband walk away. She turned to Tristan.

"Can you see if you can convince Skyler to come down? I made brownies." She knew Skyler had a soft spot for brownies. She always had. Jenny guessed this had come from Tony, with his weakness for sugar. About ten minutes later, Tristan came trudging down the stairs, dragging his sister behind him. Skyler looked at Jenny, who had been staring at her since she came downstairs. Skyler sighed.

"Where's Dad?"

"Probably killing Tony and Ziva by now," Tristan said. Skyler almost choked on the brownie she was eating.

"What?" Jenny put a hand on Skyler's shoulder.

"He's mad at them for what they did to you."

"Why? They didn't know, and they thought I was bullying their daughter. I would have had the same reaction."

_She's doing the same thing her mother would do,_ Jenny thought, _she's trying to be strong when she shouldn't have to be._ As if reading her thoughts, Skyler turned towards Jenny.

"I've already cried too much today. I don't think I have any tears left." Jenny shivered inwardly. She only hoped that this maturity Skyler was showing didn't only have to do with her genes. Jenny nodded.

"Go upstairs, get some rest, maybe in the morning you'll feel better...both of you," she said, her eyes falling on Tristan. They both nodded and headed upstairs. Jenny doubted either of them would sleep that night.

* * *

**I'll try to update in the next week, before I go back to school. My first day of high school...I'm scared, but mostly excited.**


	10. Fourteen Years

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Ii've been really busy with school and stuff. Anyway, I thought I'd make this the last chapter. I still have to finish my other fics. I'm thinking of posting the next chapter to Love, Lessons, and Life followed by the next chapter of Unexpected Introductions, then After Hours.**

**Anyway, sorry for the ramble. The premire is tomorrow (plus two hours)! I'm soo excited!**

* * *

Skyler didn't want to wake up in the morning. Her biological parents, the people she'd wanted to meet her entire life, hated her. They threatened to kill her. They replaced her with her worst enemy. And what was worse was that that enemy was her half sister. She just wanted to lay there the whole day and not have to worry about anything, but Tristan made her get out of bed.

"Come on, Sky. Worrying about it isn't going to do anything." Skyler groaned.

"Nothing's going to fix this Tris, they hate us! Our parents hate us!" If Skyler were anyone else, she would probably be sobbing, but she just seemed angry. Tristan sat down on his sister's bed.

"Look...Sky? Did you ever think that maybe they were just defending the kid they knew they had. I mean, think about it from their perspective. Their first two children are taken from them, and they barely even know why. Wouldn't you think they'd be a little overprotective? I mean, Mom's like that with us and we're not even her real kids." Skyler sighed.

"Thanks Tris." Skyler hugged her brother. Normally, this would have been awkward for them, but the past few days had been so bad, they didn't seem to mind. All of a sudden, Skyler started laughing. Tristan looked concerned.

"What?"

"I hope Dad doesn't kill Ziva and Tony. I kind of like them." Tristan smiled.

"Let's go." They both got off the bed and grabbed the bags they brought into NCIS with them the previous morning. They walked to Ziva and Tony's house. Even from outside they could tell Gibbs was yelling at them. They braced themselves and pulled on the door handle just as Heather pushed it open. The twins could tell she had been crying. They were all quiet for awhile until Heather decided to break the silence.

"Guys, I'm so so sorry."

"Don't apologize," Tristan said.

"What?"

"It's a sign of weakness," Skyler finished. She smiled and gave Heather a hug. Heather broke down.

"I just feel so bad! I mean, I knew! I should have told them and I...I just feel like such a bitch!"

"Heather. We're fine. We forgive you. You're our sister." Skyler paused. "So we'll just get used to this together ok? We're family, that's what we do." Heather sniffed and looked at Skyler.

"Ok." The two girls hugged again.

"Uh...I hate to break up this love fest," Tristan said, "but I think we'd better hurry up." The three kids looked up to the second floor. All three could hear Gibbs screaming at Tony and Ziva. They ran into the house and up the stairs.

"...not only insulted your children, you've insulted me!"

"Boss, we're sorry!"

"You should be! You two are so..."

"Dad," Skyler yelled. All three adults turned to look at the kids. Skyler stared at Gibbs.

"Just leave them alone! I know you're trying to help, but scaring the shit out of them isn't going to do anything. Just...can you please go home? Mom's really worried." Gibbs looked from Tony and Ziva to Skyler and back again. Then, without a word, he stormed out of the room. Tony and Ziva looked at the kids they thought they lost.

"Guys I'm so sorry," Tony said.

"We both are," Ziva added. Skyler shrugged.

"I get it. You think Heather's your only kid, you're bound to to be a little overprotective, especially after you thought we were dead." Ziva sighed and stared at her shoes.

"I still can't believe my father would do something like that. I mean, making me think my children are dead..."

"Ima," Skyler said, "it's ok. You know we're alive now." Ziva stared at Skyler, shocked.

"Zee, are you ok," Tony asked.

"What did you just call me," Ziva asked her daughter. Skyler smiled.

"I thought you were Israeli." Ziva smiled.

"I am."

"So then you should know what I called you." Ziva smiled. Skyler awkwardly stepped forward and hugged Ziva. Tony and Tristan looked at each other, slightly uncomfortable with Skyler's sudden display of emotion.

"Uh...Sky? Why are you hugging Ima?" Skyler never took her eyes off of Ziva.

"She's my mother. I'm allowed to do that." Ziva's features softened. Once Skyler let go of Ziva, she turned to Tony.

"I have to admit, I'm kind of glad I know my biological dad isn't anything like Gibbs."

Tony smiled.

"And why is that?" Tristan laughed.

"He scares her." Skyler turned to her brother and punched his arm.

"Ow!" Tony and Ziva smiled and looked at each other.

"What?"

"It's just...you guys are so much like us." There was a brief silence.

"I'm going to go to Katie's," Heather said. She turned and started walking away.

"Heather wait," Skyler and Tristan said at the same time. Heather turned.

"We've got some catching up to do," Tristan said. And with that, Tony, Ziva, the twins, and Heather all sat down to talk about the past fourteen years of their lives.

* * *

**I know, I know, sappy ending, but I couldn't help it /**

**Please review!**


End file.
